1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for testing the quality of elastic components and more specifically to systems for testing the quality of metal components such as clutch discs, leaf springs or coil springs.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
The previously known method for testing the quality of an elastic component was placing the component in a force measurement apparatus, applying a force to the component, measuring the displacement of the metal while maintaining the force; increasing the force applied, and repeating the latter two steps until the necessary results were obtained.
This method of testing is both laborious and time consuming, and, because the force has to be maintained on the component while the displacement of the metal is measured, components frequently fail during testing or give false results through metal fatigue.
These disadvantages in the known testing method have resulted in the testing of components on a random basis before installation, as opposed to the testing of each individual component. The method therefore increase the risk of installing a defective component.